


It's Electric!

by Madelyn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Electric nipple clamps, Jelix smut, M/M, NSFW, Shocks, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: A short fic inspired by the 4 nipples, 1 electric shock video.





	It's Electric!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back before I could write and I tried to salvage it and it kind of worked? Yeah, it sucks but I decided to upload it anyway, enjoy.

Jack gasped at the electricity, trying to hide his sudden arousal in complaints.

"This one's, like, sore now." He covered one of his nipples with his hand.

"Yeah, it /hurts/." Felix laughed, thankfully not catching on. Jack had hope it would stay that way, but after a few more rounds of Bop-It, and a few more shocks, Jack was properly hard and doing everything he could not to moan at the electricity. Luckily, Felix decided that was enough and signed off.

"Um, where's the bathroom at?" Jack asked.

"Oh, you liked that, didn't you Jackaboy. Gonna go jerk off?" Felix teased, voice low. He didn't know Jack had actually enjoyed it, he was just teasing, but Jack held back a needy whine and Felix looked confused before spotting his hard on.

"Wow, you really /did/ like that, huh Jack?" Felix laughed.

"Just-. Where is your bathroom?" Jack grumbled, face flushing with embarrassment.

"Do you want me to help you with that? Help you get off?" He purred, slipping a knee between Jack's legs.

"W-We shouldn't." Jack said, gasping at the contact and grinding down before he could stop himself.

"Friends with benefits Jack. It's fine. It won't even be real actual sex. Just jerking each other off." Felix leaned in close so he was right by Jack's ear. "Let me take care of you." He whispered, nipping at his neck. Jack let out a moan and nodded.

Felix backed off a bit and pulled his own shirt off before helping Jack with his. He had the half dressed Irishman lay back on the bed and got the clamps situated in place. Then Felix sat back and waited. He was going to make Jack ask for it. He didn't have to wait long.

"Felix please." Jack whined, desperate for contact.

"I've got you." He opened Jack's trousers, slipping his knee back between Jack's legs and leaning over him. He nipped at Jack's ear and hit the shock button.

"Ah!" Jack arched up and moaned, grinding into Felix's leg. "F-Felix."

"Just relax." He pressed his knee into Jack's crotch again, making him arch up.

"More." He gasped and Felix ground their hips together. He hit the shock button again and Jack practically screamed, bucking his hips up against Felix's desperately.

"Please. More."

"More of what?" Felix asked, grinding into Jack.

"/Please/." He groaned.

"You have to tell me what you want Jack." Felix soothed.

"Shock me again." Jack pleaded. Felix grinned and hit the shock button, making Jack arch up and cry out.

"Again, again Felix please."

"Hold on." Felix didn't want to send too much electricity through his system and hurt him, so he payed more attention to Jack's cock for the moment, grinding into him. He lapped at the Irishman's neck experimentally before biting gently and making Jack moan.

"/Again/." Jack whined and Felix gave in and shocked him. He let out another almost-scream, hips jerking. This time Felix backed off, lifting his hips so they weren't touching Jack's anymore.

"Do you want to come?" He purred, nipping Jack's earlobe and tugging it gently. The Irishman nodded desperately.

"I wanna hear you beg for it." Felix sat back, palming his own crotch, and waited.

"Felix /please/. I'm so close, I need it. Let me come." Jack whined.

"You'll have to do better than that or I'll just jerk myself off and leave you here."

"I'm so close." He bucked his hips up but there was nothing there. "/Felix/. I need it. /Please/?"

"Alright." He settled back over Jack and pressed their hips together, hitting the shock button.

"Ah! /Ah/!" Jack started rutting against him, desperate for release and Felix let out a moan at the steady friction.

"You can come." He groaned, rolling his hips down to meet a desperate thrust.

Jack cried out and picked up the pace. Felix was close now too, and he hit the shock button again. Jack screamed, coming hard and rutting against him right through his orgasm. The added friction sent Felix over the edge too, bucking his hips into Jack's as he came. He rolled off of Jack so he wouldn't crush the Irishman, and let himself relax into the mattress while he rode out his high.

"This may be the most comfortable thing I've ever laid on." Jack panted.

"I told you, friends with benefits. It's fine." Felix laughed. "Bathroom's right over there, whenever you decide you want to clean up."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about a short fic, lol. I'm still laughing at how much this sucks, but hey, maybe one of you liked it so there you go.


End file.
